Bad Luck
by StickieBun
Summary: A string of bad luck one day at work leads Eric Slingby to a night of drinking that he'll always regret...or is there a silver lining in the dark cloud changing his reaper life forever? Co-written by NinLuvs-SHM On DA
1. A Drunken One-Night-Stand

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 1.**

Eric slumped onto a barstool, ordering himself another glass of whisky. He hadn't been at the pub long, but already could feel the effects of the alcohol. His mind fuzzy, and his body swaying slightly. He tipped back the glass, taking it like a shot as he turned around to look out at the other patrons dancing and talking joyfully.

Normally he would go to the pub with his best friend, Ronald, but Ron had overtime and he had had the worst day. He woke up to find he was an hour late for work, upon getting to work, Alan cornered him, lecturing him about being late before loading his arms full of paperwork. In doing said paperwork; the reaper found that his last pen had run out of ink and he had to hunt for another one; which he found in the hands of Grell who happened to want a favor, which he reluctantly obliged, taking another stack of paperwork atop his own. Ronald had also found him, chewing him out about the new secretary who the young reaper had been trying to woo for weeks, and he thought that Eric had taken her on a date. And on top of all that; he had somehow missed a collection; causing William to lecture him and give him an hour's overtime for the rest of the week.

Yes, he needed this drink, and all the ones to follow. Again, he turned around and motioned for the bartender to top him off.

Claude entered into the noisy pub, removing his hat while taking his place at a table in the corner, away from any drawn attention. He had one night to himself wile being enslaved as a boy's butler and decided to spend it to himself, enjoying one of the few human alcoholic drinks that pleased him. He pressed up his glasses after giving his order to a passing barmaid before glancing around the pub, viewing each wasted or partially-drunk soul there.

But there was one other non-human being there along with him.

Death's scent caught his attention, causing his golden eyes to narrow and glancing around before landing on the Reaper sitting at the bar. He didn't seem to notice the demon had entered, which was odd: Reaper's could pick up on a demon's scent as quick as a demon could find a Reaper. That was when he noticed the bartender topping off the reaper's glass with the golden alcohol, a slight klutziness to the reaper's movements as he drank it back. _'A drunken reaper…what luck_.' he thought to himself, the corner of his mouth tugging up in an amused smirk.

Eric downed a few more glasses before the bartender ignored his request for more; taking his glass.

"I think you've had enough, Sir. You'll have a hard enough time getting home as you are."

"Ya can'b cutten me off."

"Oh yes I can. This is my establishment and I have the right to do so."

Claude muffled a quiet chuckle into his fist, glancing up at the barmaid as she delivered his drink with a small nod of thanks, looking back over at the drunken Reaper sulking over losing his drinking privilege for the night.

Grunting, Eric pulled out his wallet and tossed some bills to cover his tab onto the counter and stumbled off his stool, taking too long to gain balance before making his way towards the door, passing by the demon's table without even a glance.

Claude sipped at his drink, savoring it as he watched the reaper stumble past his table without so much as a glance. His mind buzzed thoughtfully: perhaps he could have a little fun with the drunken reaper to finish off his night? Would the reaper even be able to fight him? The thought of the reaper being too drunk to even fight him excited him, making him grin slightly into his drink. He quickly finished it, laying down money for his drink before grabbing up his hat and slipping out through the alley door, intending on cutting off the reaper if he hadn't gotten far.

The drunken reaper staggered down the nearly empty streets until his balance got away from him and he stumbled to the side, catching himself on the brick wall of the nearby building and sliding down it.

Claude stepped out from the alleyway, turning to walk down the street towards the reaper, watching him fall. He chuckled as he got close enough for him to hear, "Have one too many?"

"Fer the day? Not enough…for thi'ere walken task…ten t'many." He grumbled, glancing at the tall, raven haired man, and squinting, trying to make out if he knew the man and deciding he didn't. At least he was fairly sure he didn't. He wasn't a coworker at least.

"I take it today was not fair to you, hm?" he asked politely, though with a hint of tease on his tone.

Eric shook his head, "Don' ya have som'p ta be?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nowhere important." He leaned down with his hand out, offering to help the other to help him to his feet.

"Arn'cha lucky…" he grumbled, staring at the demon's hand blankly before realizing the man was offering him help, and taking it, letting him pull him to his unsteady feet. He leaned back against the wall wile he brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked the man over again. There was something about this man…but he couldn't place it.

The demon stepped closer to him after the reaper stood up on his feet, smirking. "Not entirely...my luck could very well change around tonight."

"Righ'…" The intoxicated death god pushed himself away from the wall and lifted a hand in a wave, though it threw him off balance slightly, "s'ya" he started walking away, then realizing he was going the wrong way, he turned around, bumping strait into the demon.

Claude didn't even budge as the reaper collided with him, fighting back a snort of laughter. "And where, may I ask, are you trying to go?"

"'ome." He said simply, blinking and moving to step around the other male.

"And you think you will make it all on your own?" he chuckled, "I hardly doubt it. You have already collided with more than enough to prove otherwise. Come...allow me to treat you for a night until the alcohol has worn off." He motioned down the road, pointing towards an inn a few blocks down.

Eric cocked an eyebrow, but nodded, he was quite drunk and he knew it. And if this man was paying…there was no harm in staying in mortal London for the night. "A'right."

The spider held off his smirk and lead the drunken reaper down the road and into the inn, letting him lean on the counter while he took out money to pay the innkeeper for a room. The demon then accepted the key for the room, grabbing Eric under the arm to lead him once more down the hallway, unlocking the door before guiding him into the room and over to the bed to sit. He then set his cloak and hat aside, not intending to leave until he was satisfied.

The reaper sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed, mumbling an almost incomprehensible thank you as he kicked his shoes off.

"So…dare I ask what has over-worked you into such a state?" Claude asked curiously, pulling over the bed-side chair and sitting on it beside the bed, eyeing the reaper.

"Paperwork…coworkers…blaste'pens…." He muttered, rolling over and pushing his glasses up to the top of his head so he could shove his face into a pillow without bending the thin frames.

Claude reached over to carefully slip the reaper's glasses from the top of his head, looking them over, interested in their design, "A long, unfortunate day then." he mused, setting the tinted glasses down on the table before moving to slide over onto the bed, running a gloved hand over the reaper's back slowly, hoping to ease him into a more-relaxed state.

"Mhmmm…" His eyes closed, enjoying the soft touch, not quite realizing it was from a complete stranger.

Claude continued to rub along the other's back, turning to press down harder and add his other hand in, gradually inching himself closer until he was straddling the other's lower back. "Like that?"

"Mm." Eric smiled, relaxing fully. Maybe this is what he needed…work out all the knots in his back…he probably had needed it for weeks.

He smirked, continuing to work his hands over the other's shoulders and back, pulling back only for a moment to ease off the reaper's coat, gently tugging his shirt loose from being tucked into his pants and slipped his fingers up beneath it to run over his skin.

Grunting, Eric shifted so that the demon would ease off him slightly, just enough for him to roll over. He reached up, grabbing Claude's vest and yanking him down suddenly, pressing his lips to the other's in a rough, sloppy, whisky-flavored kiss.

Yellow eyes widened behind the square frames, very surprised in the reaper's sudden kiss. Well, this certainly made things easier to obtain what he wanted. He lowered himself down to press against him, reaching up to remove his own glasses to set them with the other's before returning the kiss just as roughly, pinching open each button on his shirt then pushing it back off his shoulders to expose his torso to him.

Eric didn't know what had come over him, but he knew he wasn't going to be stopping with the man responding favorably to his kiss. He had, had one night stands before after drinking at the bar, but they had all been women. Not that he had anything against men, but things always tended to work out that way. With a small moan in the back of his throat, Eric's fingers assisted in the task of removing clothes, stripping off the demon's vest and shirt.

Claude shrugged them back off of his shoulders, letting them slide down towards the end of the bed. He then lowered a still-gloved hand down to grab and press up roughly against the bulge in the reaper's pant, rubbing him tortuously through the fabric, all the while holding the kiss deep and never breaking from it.

The reaper pressed up into him, his hands caressing down Claude's exposed torso until his fingers found the button to his pants, inelegantly working it open to slide his hand inside, feeling along his hardening length before gripping it and giving a clumsy stroke.

Even as clumsy as his movements were, they were enough to waken Claude. He groaned and rubbed harder at him, bringing his free hand up to tug off one of his gloves before quickly lowering it again, not wanting the other to notice his blackened nails. As he teased at the other's groin, he pushed open the button on his pants and tugged them off, running both hands over his exposed thighs before one hand wrapped around his shaft, pressing a few fingers of the other along the curves leading to the other's entrance.

"Nnng—" Eric broke the kiss and pushed the demon upwards slightly, his other hand reaching down to grab the wrist of the hand pressing against his entrance, "what th'ell are ya doen?"

"Mm...prepping you…" he purred, leaning in to distract him by kissing and nipping hard at his neck, slowly moving lower until he reached a nipple, tugging on it with his teeth.

"I don'th—ahnn—so." The reaper growled, tightening his hold on the demon's wrist, "I don' bott'm."

"First time for everything." he glanced up at the other, smirking as he twisted his wrist out from the other's grip, using the moment of freedom to push a couple of his fingers up into the reaper.

"Ah-h!" Eric's eyes widened and his body arched up against Claude.

He scissored his fingers, gradually pushing them deeper as he leaned in to tease once more at his chest, nipping and trailing his tongue along his toned torso. As his fingers worked inside the Reaper, he lowered his other hand down to push open the buttons on his pants, stroking himself after releasing his length from his confines.

The reaper grit his teeth, forcing himself to relax, making the intrusion bearable, and even somewhat pleasurable. The man above him had talented fingers, that much was obvious. And his alcohol impaired mind made it easier for him to accept the fact that he was submitting to the man. It was a stranger after all, and no one would know…He gave up and let his hands trail up the demon's sides and along his back.

The demon continued to stroke himself slowly, groaning softly against the other while pressing himself up against him, grinding his hips against the reaper's. Oh, how he wanted to take him then, make him scream out his name, beg for more…but the fact that this reaper knew nothing about him, let along his chosen name, would defeat the purpose. At least he was working out desirable reactions from him.

Eric groaned, shifting up and grinding against the demon, a hand sliding up along his neck and under his jaw, tilting his head up to claim his lips again, trailing rough kisses along his jaw and neck, nipping at the soft flesh.

Claude's lips parted as another groan left them, kissing back briefly before tilting his head for the other. He pushed a third finger in, moving them in harder before pulling them back out, lowering his hands to lift the reaper's hips up and position himself at his worked entrance before slowly easing his tip in.

The reaper's grip around the demon tightened as he was stretched over the hardened member, "Nnn…" his teeth sank deeper into Claude's neck, leaving behind a darkened mark.

The demon hissed from the bite, but it quickly turned into a purr of pleasure as he pushed himself deeper, sheathing his length entirely inside the reaper. Without a word, he slowly drew himself back out to the tip before ramming himself back in hard, gradually quickening his pace as he began to thrust hard into Eric, grunting as the other's tight body swallowed him.

A sharp gasp escaped Eric's lips, "F-Fuck…" he arched downwards into the mattress.

He tightened his grip on the reaper's hips as he drove himself harder and deeper into Eric, light pants mixing in with his groans. Claude could feel himself threatening to lose control of his composure, his golden eyes flickering to their demonic shimmer as a few jolts of pleasure shot through him. He wasn't sure if the other would notice, let alone pick up on what was really dominating him, but once he finished with him he could honestly care less.

"Nnhahh…" Eric lifted his hips, his legs parting and hooking around Claude's hips. He reached down, taking hold of his own shaft, stroking himself as the demon slammed into him.

The demon's movements became more erratic, pounding ceaselessly into the reaper's body, pushing himself deeper towards that hidden bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. He tilted his head and leaned down to nip and suck hard along his collarbone, groaning against him.

"Ghh—fuck…" Eric writhed under the demon, panting heavily, his fingers entangling in ebony locks, "'arder…" he breathed, lifting his head, the pillow falling back between the mattress and the headboard.

Smirking, Claude leaned into him and roughened his movements, causing his lower back to arch slightly as a soft moan slipped from him, closing his eyes when feeling that demonic shift becoming more over-powering. "Ooh...you…certainly enjoy it rough, don't you?" he purred, pressing his tongue to and circling one of the reaper's nipples as he glanced up at him.

"Sh-Shuddup…" he breathed between groans, "Ya don' nee'ta rub it in…'r I'll…nnngh…turn thi'round on ya…." He yanked his hair roughly and reached around, his hand slidding over Claude's rear and his middle digit finding the demon's entrance to enforce his point.

"You can finger me all you like, I still have...mm...the upper-hand to this…situation." he growled lustfully, bucking hard to strike deep inside him, forcing himself to the hilt repetitively.

Eric gave a sharp intake of breath, his hidden sweet spot being struck. He grit his teeth and slid two fingers into the demon, twisting them around inside him.

Another growl rumbled through the spider as the other shoved his fingers into him, squeezing around him the harder he thrust. The demon's body gradually tensed, his organ throbbing harder as he pushed it deeper, striking the reaper's spot over and over.

Eric tensed, his already fuzzy mind fogging over as he felt his inevitable release approaching. His cries hitching with each of Claude's thrusts until he finally spilled over, "Ahhhnn!"

The demon thrust himself deep, holding himself there as his length pulsed before exploding inside him, filling him to the point of seeping out. He groaned loudly and slowly tugging himself out, the sticky, white mess hanging thickly between them. He rocked his hips against the other's fingers once more before shifting his hips to pull away.

Eric groaned, and shifted to sit up against the headboard of the bed, looking at the blurred figure, now that the alcohol in his system had passed slightly, there really was something about the man, but he still couldn't place it, "D' I know ya from somewhere?"

Claude kept his gazed shifted down until his eyes returned to their golden hue, glancing up at the other again with a smirk. "Perhaps as a couple of strangers passing on the street." he replied coolly, sitting back on his ankles as he curled his ungloved fingers under.

"Sumthen 'bout ya…" He shrugged, "Ya stayen 'ere or goen 'ome?" he asked, getting to his feet and taking a moment to catch his balance before walking over to the bathroom and filling a glass with water.

"I may stay, seeing as I have nothing else to do this evening." he shrugged, eyeing the other as he walked off into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smirk, rather pleased with himself to see how much of a mess he made of the reaper.

Eric tipped back the water before using a towel to clean himself off and walking back to the bed, tossing the towel over to the demon, "A'right."

He looked down at the towel, taking it to also clean himself off before fixing his clothing and running his fingers back through his hair. "..for one who doesn't bottom, you took it quite well." he teased, looking over at the reaper with a smirk.

"'m Drunk. Woudn'ave 'appened otherwise…" he muttered, sliding under the blanket, "'onna pay fer it in th'mornen…"

"Oh yes, unfortunately, I am sure of that. I do hope it doesn't disrupt your work too much." Claude smiled, highly amused that the reaper hadn't caught on to his antics, let alone that he was a demon.

Eric grunted and pulled the blanket up over him, "Maybe…"

-x-

Morning light streamed through the windows, rousing Eric from his sleep. He groaned and rolled over, his body protesting as he sat up and dangled his legs over the side. He rubbed his eyes and reaching out to grab his glasses, sliding them on his face. He frowned, his sight not clearing. He took the glasses off again and squinted, realizing they weren't his. Slowly, he looked over at the figure next to him, remembering vaguely what they had done the night before. His cheeks flushed lightly and he reached over to grab his own glasses.

Claude had only curled up in the bed to regain some of his lost strength for that day, eyes remaining closed while in a deep sleep-like state even as Eric woke up. He shifted slightly as there was more movement, opening his eyes to glance over his shoulder then over to the window, realizing it was morning. He sighed, sitting up before sliding from the bed to retrieve his coat and few belongings he had arrived with.

Eric glanced over at him, the silence growing awkward between them. He silently gathered his clothing and put them on, tossing Claude's waistcoat onto the bed after untangling it from his pants.

The demon reached over to slip on his vest and buttoning it, quickly redressing himself before reaching over to pick up his glasses. "What time does your work begin?" he asked finally, breaking the silence.

The reaper glanced at the clock, "'half hour." He muttered, tying his tie loosely around his neck and tucking it under his collar.

He nodded, pushing his glasses onto his nose before turning for his traveling cloak and hat. "I am needed at my home…I enjoyed last night." he smirked at him, tipping his hat to him after putting it on, turning for the door. "Try not to work too hard, Reaper…" he chuckled, opening the door and slipping from the room, then was gone.

Eric froze, looking over at the demon, a sickening smell in the air finally registering in his sleepy mind. "You…awe fuck no…"

Claude strode out into the busy London streets, hiding his grin behind his gloved hand as he made his way towards the Trancy manor.

Eric cursed, his skin crawling as he stripped back down to scrub himself clean spending more than the half hour he had scrubbing his skin raw.


	2. Poison

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 2.**

Eric groaned and rolled off the couch, grabbing his glasses. His head giving a dull throb. Not the worst hangover he's had. This one was bearable. He looked around Ronald's small apartment and pushed himself up. He and the younger reaper had spent the night drinking at the pub, and he had crashed at the younger's apartment. It had been a little more than a month since his night with the demon, and he had all but forgotten it.

The reaper walked into the kitchen to start making coffee, wondering if he should try to wake his friend.

Ronald groaned tiredly, smelling coffee being brewed from the kitchen, figuring Eric had gotten up. He sighed, forcing himself to get up and drag his feet into the bathroom to freshen up.

After his refreshing shower, he got dressed, leaving his tie off and vest open as he walked into the kitchen to find his friend already enjoying his coffee. He rubbed his head, it throbbing slightly from the amount of alcohol he consumed the previous night, walking over to pour himself some coffee. "Mornin'…" he mumbled, yawning as he fixed up his morning dose of caffeine before taking a sip.

"Mornin'" Eric grunted, the caffeine doing nothing for his hangover, in fact, it only seemed to be making it worse. "Nice t' know I don't have ta get yer sorry arse outa bed this time." He smirked.

"Shuddup…the coffee woke me up..." he mumbled into his cup, taking another sip before looking over at Eric. "…how's your head? You didn't drink as much as you normally do, but you were complaining about it hurting last night…"

"Just a hangover." He shrugged, "Jus' having an off night I guess." He frowned, a wave of nausea overtaking him as he lifted his mug to his lips, he set it down forcefully, "…Morning too…" he hopped up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he found himself heaving into it.

Ron watched his friend run out of the kitchen with a cocked eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on. He set down his coffee and followed Eric, hearing him wrenching. "…Since when did you get sick from drinking too much..?"

Eric groaned, "…don't…" he heaved a few more times before wiping his chin and moving over to the sink to splashing cold water on his face.

"Then what's up with you?" Ron quirked, frowning.

Eric shrugged, feeling pale, "Maybe I should visit the medical ward…this 'appened yesterday mornin' too…"

The younger reaper nodded. "It'd be a good idea…I'll let Will know if you run a bit late." he said, turning to head back into the kitchen to finish his coffee and make himself something quick to eat.

"Thanks, kid." He nodded, following him to the kitchen to take care of his mug, skipping out on breakfast, not wanting to get sick again, before heading out.

The reaper sighed and walked up to the front desk in the medical building, checking himself in and filling out the required paperwork before he took a seat in the nearly empty lobby.

The nurse came out a few minutes later with Eric's folder. "The doctor is ready to see you now, Mr. Slingby."

Eric nodded and stood up, following the nurse to a privet room where the doctor would soon come to see him, at least, he hoped it would be soon…he didn't want to be too late for work and get piled with too much overtime.

Luckily for Eric, the doctor came in shortly after he sat in the pirate room, closing the door behind him as he looked through Eric's file. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Slingby?"

Eric shrugged, "Been gettin' sick the past few mornin's. It's starting ta be a problem."

"Sick?" he frowned, sitting down the folder before reaching over for one of the sticks, catching it on Eric's tongue when he was finishing his sentence to check his throat. "Anything unusual that you may have vomited up?"

"Naw." He said, his tongue locked down by the stick. Of course he never looked at what he was heaving up. He just waited for it to pass so he could continue with his day.

"And this started a couple of days ago?" He pulled his stick back and tossed it in the trash before walking over to one of the containers with a wrapped empty syringe.

"Yeah…I just woke up and feel like I had too much ta drink the night b'fore an' the smell o' coffee or somethin'd send me runnin'."

Doctor Peppers nodded, gently taking Eric's arm and wrapping a tourniquet around it, running his fingers along a vein before carefully slipping the needle in to draw out blood for testing. "Strange occurrence...I will have to have this tested. If you are willing to wait, I shouldn't take very long."

"Yeah, whatever ya need, Doc." He nodded, watching the man work.

He nodded, capping the syringe. "One more question...nothing strange has happened while you were out on the field, has it? There have been odd cases running through Reapers from tainted souls to odd bite marks."

"Nothin' strange recently." Eric shook his head, "Normal calm collections lately."

Peppers nodded again, though more slowly and thoughtfully before leaving the room to go test the blood sample.

Eric flopped back onto the examination table, mumbling to himself as he waited, "Watch, there'd be nuthin' wrong with me…" he smirked. Then he got up, wandering around the small sterol room, reading the charts on the walls out of boredom.

Another half hour passed before the doctor returned with the results, looking very grim. He closed the door once more, looking over at Eric. "…I'm…afraid I have some rather haunting news...but I must ask again: are you _sure_ nothing has happened to you recently…even if not on a reap..? No…suspicious activity?"

"Look, Doc, nothin's happened recently. An' if it has I'm not thinking of it right now. If I remember anythin', then I'll tell ya." Eric said, crossing his arms, "So out with it."

He frowned, but nodded. "…You...seem to be...expecting, Mr. Slingby."

The reaper frowned, "Expecting? Expecting what? Only thing I'm expecting is a damned answer to what the hell's wrong with me." he said, obviously annoyed.

The doctor sighed. "…Expecting a _child_, Mr. Slingby. And no ordinary impossible child that reapers can bear, but…it has toxic demonic blood. This case has been seen before, but in one female dating centuries back…"

Eric was on his feet in seconds, "You had better be fuckin' kiddin' me!" he growled, yanking the test results out of the doctor's hands and looking it over. Reading and rereading it, looking for a mistake. But of course, he couldn't understand most of it, and there at the bottom was the confirmation. "Get the thing out of me. Right _now_, doctor. And no one hears about this!" he growled.

"I'm afraid…I can't...whatever demon did this…the fetus would release a potent toxin of air were to hit it. It would destroy not only you, but possibly this entire hospital and a radius beyond that!" the doctor explained. "But once the child is born, we can be rid of it quickly and properly before the demon that fathered it tries to claim it for its own…"

"Fuck." Eric angrily slammed the clipboard down on the table, causing the thin piece of wood to snap. "Forget about this thing's so-called 'father'. I'm gonna find 'im and kill 'im!"

"Be reasonable, Mr. Slingby, you can't take a demon on alone when you are just part of the dispatch! At least have a team with you…but even then…the child's growth is unknown. It could slow you down, especially if you have begun feeling the symptoms…"

"No, you listen, this parasite is not going to stop me from this. This fuckin' demon got 'hold o' me when I was wasted las'month. 'e ain't getting' away with it." Eric growled, grabbing the doctor's lab coat and shaking him, "An I'm doin' this on m'own. Cuz no one outside this 'ere room is gonna ever find out about this!"

"Calm yourself, Slingby!" He tugged himself out of his grasp, stepping away. "You need to calm down. No one will find out as it is my duty to keep a patient's information secret unless formally released by the patient him or herself! Killing the demon won't stop the child from growing, I'm afraid, so even if you _do_ take your anger out on him, it will change nothing. I suggest you figure out what to do until then…perhaps talk with your Supervisor about possibilities…"

"Possibilities? What possibilities? I can't even get the damned thing killed before anythin'appens!"

"Exactly that…if you don't take care of yourself and continue to risk your life, that child could be the cause of your death! And I know too well that we have lost far too many good reapers to demons..." he retorted sharply before calming himself.

Eric crossed his arms, "So what am I supposed ta do?"

He sighed. "Wait it out, unfortunately. It's the only thing that can be done to make sure the child is taken care of. If you don't wish for anyone to know, that is going to be difficult to cover up in a couple months' time."

The angered reaper fell silent for a minuet, thinking, "…not if ya write up an excuse ta get my boss ta gi'me time off work…"

"I haven't a clue how long it will take for this child to grow, so it's impossible for me to do something like that. You must speak to him about it and explain the situation. It isn't as though you purposely did this to yourself, let alone are attempting to keep the demon safe…so there is nothing to worry about except for a bruised ego.."

"Anythin' else I should know, Doc? Or am I free to go?" he grumbled, making no attempt to shield his distaste for the situation.

He shook his head, rubbing a temple. "Nothing at all, but I must ask that you return every other week for a check up. I want to make sure the child grows at a safe pace and not put you in any risk."

"Psh, as if there's anything we could do if I was at risk because o' this thing…" he grumbled but nodded, opening the door and stepping out.

-x-

Eric stood outside William's office door for nearly five minuets before finally knocking and waiting for a response. He stepped into the office, taking the time to make sure the door closed tight behind him before addressing the dispatch supervisor. "Boss…I need ta talk ta ya in privet."

"There is nothing more private than my office, Eric, I assure you." Will muttered, leaning over a document, "What is it?"

Eric nodded and locked the door for extra measure before approaching the desk, "I'm gonna need time off work…eventually…for an unknown amount o' time."

Will stopped reading, glancing up over his frames at the reaper before him with a stern look. "You best have a good reason for this, Slingby…"

"I'd really rather not say…"

"Eric, I don't have time to play games let alone let you have time off for no reason…" he muttered sharply, sitting up and adjusting his glasses.

"Figgured ya say that…" Eric muttered bitterly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing over at the locked door, paranoid, before lowering his voice, "I…find myself…" he paused, grimacing over the second half of his sentence. "…pregnant. An' the doc won't kill the little parasite."

The pen in Will's fingers slipped, clattering onto the desk even as his expression remained unchanged. "Come again?"

"Don' make me repeat it, Boss. It was 'ard enough as it is to say it once."

Will continued to gaze up at the other, then glancing at the door before slowly leaning back in his chair, sighing. "…You have seen the doctor about this then?"

Eric nodded, "'e can't do anythin' fer me either, but yeah, I talked to 'im."

"Did he say how long it would take and why they won't take it out?"

"Donno how long…but…it's a demon. Apparently it'll wipe out 'alf the realm if we try ta kill it 'fore it's ready ta get outa me…"

He blinked. "One of…_those_?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming along. "…Of all the demons, Eric Slingby...you had to attract an arachnid."

"Hey, don' go blamen' this on me. I thought 'e was a human, an'…" he paused, "howd'ya know what kind o' demon he was?"

"Elementary, Eric...arachnidan demons are the only of their kind to be wrapped in poison, subjective to taking the mother with them if removed before ready to be born." he replied knowingly. "And because the spiders come out when presented with a willing fly, there has only been one sited in London for nearly half a century." He narrowed his eyes hatefully before sighing, nudging up his glasses again. "What I wish to know, Eric, is why you mistook him to be human…"

"Whisky." The reaper grumbled simply. "A _lot_ of whisky…"

Will sighed, shaking his head. "Did you drink the entire pub dry to dull your senses that much? No matter…nothing that can be done now except wait...we will have to see how long this spider hatchling takes before it's too obvious for you to be working."

He nodded, "Thank you, sir…" he paused, "Could ya…not tell anyone 'bout this? And…if ya hear about a damned spider demon in the area…let me know? I got some squashin' ta do."

"I will not utter a word…and _you_ will be doing no such thing." He fixed him with a slight glare. "Spiders are known not only for their deadly offspring, but are one of the few kinds that can easily leash us by a simple touch. Their thread acts like an impenetrable puppet string if need be…"

"What good would that do 'im if my scythe finds his neck first?"

"Speed is helpful, but I still would rather not risk it, Eric…"

"Doubt 'e could do anything more t'me…" he grumbled, "Already forced me ta carry his hell spawn…"

"Indeed, but to use you is still possible." he sighed. "Try to be careful…and don't do anything _reckless_ for once..."

"Fine, what'ver ya say, Boss…" Eric said, knowing that if he ever did see that spider again, that he'd go for his revenge regardless.

"I would hope so...well, go about your day as usual. And _stick. to. your. work_. I don't want you going off on a reap and coming back in pieces."

"I've had this parasite fer a month or so an' nothin's happened. No need ta worry yet."

"That's not what I mean." he sighed, shaking his head before waving his hand towards the door, dismissing him.

Eric nodded and left the office, making his way over to his own desk and slumping in his chair, picking up the folder with his daily collections listed out for him.

Alan stopped by Eric's office after seeing the door close, knocking lightly on it. "Eric? Did you just come in?"

"Yeah…" he grumbled, dropping the file down on his desk again and looking up at Alan, "Mornin', Al." he tried to smile, hoping it masked his rotten mood. He didn't want Alan to worry about him. The poor guy had his own problems to deal with.

The younger reaper returned the smile, shifting the folder under his arm. "Ronald said you weren't feeling well this morning…are you doing better now?"

"Just fine…'twas nothin'." He shrugged, "Drank too much I guess."

Alan nodded, though was unsure about that; since when did Eric get sick from drinking too much? It was unheard of! "As long as you're doing better...but you shouldn't drink so much when you go out. It's probably sign that you're starting to put on years..." he chuckled.

"Oh ya think so, do ya?" Eric asked, reaching out and pulling the smaller reaper down into a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully, "I ain't gonna stop ya know."

"Mmph! E-Eric!" He laughed, batting at him with the folder to get him to stop.

Eric grinned, letting him go, "Maybe if ya came drinkin' with me sometime ya can make sure I don't have too much."

Alan straightened back up again, fixing his uniform and flattening his hair from its ruffled state. "You know I'm not much of a drinker, Eric…"

"Yeah, n' I can drink for ya."

He shoved him playfully, smirking. "You need to watch your drinking habits, Eric! If it's enough to make you sick, then that should be enough to make you 'lax on it…"

"Nah, just need ta drink more."


	3. A Little Bundle of Problems

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 3.**

Eric stepped out of the shower, using a towel to dry himself off before using it to wipe the fog from the mirror, trying to ignore his enlarged stomach that made it quite obvious that the test results the doctor had gotten was, in fact, true. He leaned in, trimming his beard and shaving the unwanted growth of facial hair. He lazily combed his hair and brushed his teeth before grabbing his shirt, pulling it on and starting to button it down, grunting in frustration once he reached his stomach, finding the buttons above were straining, and the rest would not quite reach any longer. "Fuck." He ripped his shirt off, paying no mind to the top buttons snapping off and flying around the room as he wadded the shirt and threw it angrily to the floor. He pulled on his pants, finding them uncomfortable the way they were forced to fit under his belly, and walked out to his small bedroom, opening his wardrobe to find a possibly oversized shirt—anything to hide his shame.

Alan had decided to stop by Eric's to make sure he had gotten up, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, the younger reaper pulled out the spare key his friend had given him and unlocked the door, opening it to peek his head inside. "Eric? Are you awake?" He tilted his head slightly, hearing cursing come from Eric in the other room as he stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. "...Eric..?"

The pregnant reaper froze, hearing Alan's soft voice, "Al!" Gasping, and desperate to cover himself he dropped the too-small shirts he had been holding and stumbled over to the bed, grabbing the comforter and cocooning himself in it.

Alan poked his head in just as Eric wrapped himself, sighing as he walked over. "Don't you try going back to bed, Eric...you've been having trouble getting up and going as it is. I don't want William getting angry from your slacking again…" He took the blanket, trying to tug it away from him, though knowing if Eric put up a fight, he would stand a chance. "Come on, Eric…"

"No!" Eric yipped in a strangely childish tone, tightening his hold on the blanket. Realizing how he sounded, he blushed and looked away, "…you go on ahead o' me. No need for you ta be late too."

The younger reaper froze, staring up at Eric in surprise at the noise he made. He was acting strange...and not just then, but months before and leading up till. "...Eric, what's going on? You haven't been yourself..." he asked carefully, knowing how the other could be a brick wall when he came to explaining his problems. "And I know I'm not the only one noticing this."

"…Nuthin'. I'm fine, Al. yer imaginin' things." The older reaper muttered, shuffling over and sitting on the bed, making sure the blanket didn't shift to show his belly.

"I'm not imagining things. You…" he sighed, sitting next to him. "...I just want to know you're okay, that's all...Will won't say anything. He says there's nothing, but I have a feeling he's hiding something...both of you are…" He looked up at the older Reaper, deeply concerned.

Eric sighed and shifted one arm up and out of his blanket, reaching over to ruffle Alan's hair, "Don' worry 'bout it. It'll be nothing, and things'll be back ta normal. Promise."

Alan nodded, folding his hands down in his lap a moment before suddenly grabbing hold of the blanket and jumping to his feet, pulling the cover off of Eric. "Fine then, if everything's okay, you need to stop dallying and get to work on time!" He smiled triumphantly, folding the blanket and turning to look at him again, but his smile dropped as he saw Eric's oddly proportioned stomach.

"Al, don—" Eric had reached out to pull back the blanket, but the look on his friend's face told him it was too late. He wanted nothing more than to curl up under a rock somewhere…but he knew he couldn't. Holding in a few curses, he reached over and grabbed a pillow, hugging it even though it was pointless to hide his condition…and knowing he couldn't avoid Alan's questions.

Silence fell between the two reapers for a few moments, Alan standing there slack-jawed as he took in what he was seeing. "...E-Eric..." he finally stammered hoarsely after a while, "…what...is that…what I think...what...is that?"

"Please…don' tell anyone, Al…" Eric muttered, "I can barely stand knowing it myself…" he fell back onto the bed and rolled onto his side, "…Damned parasite won't hurry and get out…"

"Parasite..? Eric…what...I..." Alan rubbed his head, wondering if he was imagining things. "…Are you..._carrying_...something..? Help me…understand what I'm seeing here, Eric…please..."

Eric was quiet for nearly five minuets before he finally spoke; "You were right, Al…I drink too much sometimes…didn' even know he was a damned demon…n' I was too out of it to care I wasn' topin'im…" he curled up around the pillow, "Damned spider laid eggs or somethin'."

Alan's eyes widened at the mention of the type of demon, knowing too well about the potent dangers this put Eric in. He fell silent, unable to find words before walking over and sitting next to him on the bed, leaning down to hug him.

"…Ya can' tell anyone…" Eric repeated quietly, "'course that won't help if I can't even find a shirt that'll fit and hide it…"

"I won't say anything...I promise…" he whispered, tightening his hold on him slightly before pulling away. "I can...go ask Will if he can help find you a spare…I'm guessing he knows, right..?"

Eric nodded, "Had ta tell 'im...once it gets too far along I'm gonna need time off work both so people don't see, and fer the fact the doc said I might not be able ta move at all since I wasn't built fer this..."

Alan nodded in understanding, looking down at the other's stomach again that was hidden behind the pillow. "...how much longer does it have..?"

Eric shrugged, "No idea…didn't start showin' till a few weeks ago and then it grew fast…it isn't anything like a human baby, that's for sure…it's been in me fer four months now…"

He nodded again, now even more worried. "…Did...Will or...maybe a doctor remind you what spider demons are like when it comes to producing offspring, Eric..?" he mumbled, nervous at just the thought. He had read about it, keeping it to memory for their infamous nature.

"I know we can't kill it before it comes out or we'll wipe out half the realm…" he shrugged, "Otherwise I'd have had it gone months ago."

"Yes…so...they...didn't mention that sometimes the…offspring…feed off the mother for nutrients. And I mean…_literally_..." he shivered and lowered his head, not wanting to think about it. "I-it's only sometimes, though!"

Eric paled, "…No…they didn' mention that…_Fuck_!" Eric sat up and threw his pillow across the room, not caring as it knocked a picture frame off a chest of drawers.

"Eric, wait! I'm sorry…but you…they should have warned you of everything that could happen to you..! But…still I...you have to try to stay calm the best you can, or it will get worse..." he pleaded, reaching over to grab his arm in attempts to stop him.

"No, I'm done being calm about this." He turned and took hold of Alan's shoulders, "I'm pregnant, Al. An' if I kill it, it kills everyone, if I let it go it might kill me anyway. This isn' right. Isn' natural. An' no guy should have ta have this problem! No man would want this! Well… maybe Grell but he's insane already…" he pulled away, kicking a shirt on the floor, succeeding in getting it tangled around his foot.

"Eric…Eric, stop." He grabbed his shoulders before cupping his face with his hands, forcing the other to look at him. "There's still a chance you will have the child and survive. Don't give up just yet...I know you wouldn't if it were something else. That's just who you are. Now quit blubbering about this…it's enough that I'm trying not to freak out..." he sighed and rested his head against his shoulder. "…Let me go talk to Will about getting you a temporary shirt for today. Please don't be rash in anything while I'm gone, alright?" He looked up at him again, managing a weak smile.

"Sorry, Al…it's harder to control myself if something sets me off…" he muttered, looking away, "…But ya might as well just tell 'im I'm starting my leave. I say if the shirts don't fit it's close enough to needing time off…I gotta go in to see the doc soon anyway…make sure this thing isn't about ta eat me from the inside out."

The reaper nodded, lowering his hands. "…Okay...but let me know when you decide to go visit the doctor. I...I would like to come with you. You don't have to go through this alone, you know..."

"Al…you have your own problems ta worry about. I'll be fine. I got this far alone. I can get the rest of the way alone. I'm a strong guy." He smirked.

"Eric Slingby, don't you try playing that card on me." he muttered sternly, trying to fix the other with a glare. "This is beyond any of my problems…and I want to help see you safely through it, like you've done for me..."

"Well it's true. I don' wanna be a bother…not ta you." The older reaper shrugged, "'specially as you are already late for work 'cuz of me."

"You were having trouble and I stopped by to see what was going on." he shrugged slightly, "I will explain to Will what happened…and you wouldn't be a bother to me, Eric…I want to help..." he frowned.

"Yer too sweet for your own good, Al." Eric chuckled, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair, "But I'm fine. If something happens, you'll be the first to know, deal?"

The reaper pouted with a small huff, but leaned into him. "You promise?"

"Promise. Wouldn't dream of anyone else helpin' me with this spider infestation I have. Now go off to work b'fore Will has my hide for keeping you too long!"

"Not like it's your fault…just don't stress out so much, got it?" He smiled, reaching up to tug lightly at the trimmed chin hair before getting up to leave, quickly hurrying to the offices before he was too late.

Eric waved and sighed, looking around after Alan left. He might have gotten out of work, but there was nothing truly keeping him at home… he opened his closet and managed to find a jacket that fit over his belly and he slipped it on before heading out the door. He needed time to think…and fresh air. What was the harm in a quick stroll around London?

As to be expected, there was always harm in doing something so simple, for that was the same time the Trancy's butler left the manor to head into the town as well. Claude had been sent on a few errands, leaving the remaining staff to look after his master in his place. He tilted his hat down more over his eyes, shading them from the bright sun as he went about his business.

The reaper grumbled to himself, watching the ground as he moved along the streets, heading nowhere in particular, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he hunched over in an attempt to further hide his embarrassing condition. The smell of freshly baked bread drifted out of a nearby bakery, causing his stomach to remind him that he hadn't eaten yet. He sighed and turned, crossing the street quickly and ducking into the bakery to purchase himself a few rolls…and maybe a nice large loaf for a quick snack…

The butler rounded the corner, just about to pass the bakery when someone darted past him into the shop. Normally, he would brush it off as a usual human in a hurry to finish their own errands...but a normal human was not drenched in the scent of Death. Even at a glance through the window, Claude knew the Reaper's face, making him smirk and step just out of view. It was wise not to press his luck if the Reaper was in a hurry himself, but what harm was it to have a little taunting fun before finishing his work?

Purchasing his baked goods, Eric fished a sugar coated roll out of his paper bag and bit into it, normally, he wasn't one for sweets, but he was craving it. He stepped out onto the streets again and glanced around, spotting a bench near a group of trees. He walked over to it and sat down, watching people pass by him as he ate his breakfast.

Claude watched with a sly smile as the reaper passed him without a glance, eyeing him as he sat on the bench. He was curious as to what sort of reaper he was, since he had taken advantage of him while drunk. He glanced down the road before crossing it, walking over to hover behind Eric. "A lovely day, isn't it?" he purred, not bothering to mask his voice. He was bored and wanted some fun.

Eric froze, the half eaten roll halfway to his lips. He turned, a scowl setting on his features, "You…" he stood up and stepped around the bench, leaving his bag on the seat before he charged, grabbing the demon by his coat and shoving him up against a tree, "How _dare_ you show your nasty-ass spider face to me again!"

"Oh, so I see you did your research." he smirked, reaching up to pry Eric's hands off him and shoving him back before straightening up and dusting himself off. "Still remember me too…I'm flattered. You were quite smashed that night..."

"I wish I could forget that night! I almost had…but ya just couldn' let me forget it." He sneered, loosing his balance slightly at being pushed away.

"Of course not, Reaper." He chuckled and walked over to grab the front of his coat and drag him closer. "You know you enjoyed-" The spider demon froze, feeling something odd pressing against him when he dragged Eric closer. He knew he was too far to press full against him, so what was it? Claude looked down, shifting the Reaper's coat to see that his half-buttonedshirt stuck out oddly from his stomach. "...what..?"

"G'off me" Eric growled, smacking the spider's hands off his coat and stepping back, "Ya know, I could have forgotten it all if ya hadn' fucked up my life so much."

Yellow eyes narrowed behind glass lenses before Claude stepped forward again and grabbed Eric, shoving him up against the tree and pinning him. Without a word, he tugged off a glove and forced up the Reaper's coat to press his hand against his stomach to feel, his eyes widening as they shifted to a shimmering red. "...how did this manage to happen..?" he muttered, looking down as he shifted his hand, using the other to keep Eric pinned. His expression of shock slowly faded, turning into a grin. "Well now...this changes _everything_..."

"The only thing this changes, _demon_, is that I'll kill ya rather than knock you on yer arse!" Eric shifted to lift his leg in attempt to kick the spider off him, but his stomach got in the way, "Tch."

"Having trouble already?" He shifted his hand to feel from a different angle, nails slowly extending out to brush them along the surface. "You're very close already...it doesn't take us very long to incubate, you see…" the spider chuckled darkly, glancing up over his rims at Eric. "If you believe this is all you will have to deal with, wait until the final week. The growth spurt is remarkable...and when that time comes, I will be there to take what is rightfully mine."

"Good luck with that. We're killing the parasite as soon as it's safe to!" Eric snapped, smacking Claude's hand and grabbing his wrist, twisting it sharply.

Claude easily slipped out from his grip and shoved him back again, pressing his nails hard to Eric's exposed stomach. "It all depends on where you are when it happens...and I know too well what would happen if I would to rip the child from you right now…there are other Reapers doing their jobs in this town as well as humans. It would be a shame if they were affected…" he whispered against his ear.

"Tch." Eric glared, "As much as I don't want this thing, I'm not going to let the likes of you have it."

"And you believe that I will simply allow you to kill it? You cannot hide from me forever...or in that realm of yours. What would happen if your co-workers were to find out, hm?" He shifted closer, his grip tightening on Eric. "Perhaps I could make sure you don't run and keep you under my watch until my child is ready to come out…and even if it does not survive, I could always use you again now that I know you are capable.."

"Ya think I'd allow that? Ya used me once. I'll not let ya do so again. And ya didn't seem to know ya wanted a kid until just now. Ya not getting' one outa me." Eric grunted in slight pain and discomfort.

"We shall see about that, reaper." he sneered. "The others won't have a clue on how to help you once the child's growth spurts begin. You may even rip it from your own body from the amount of discomfort…" Claude released his hold and stepped away, straightening his glasses as he fixed the other with another smirk. "Since I was unaware of this, I must have my own time to prepare what I have in store for you. But do not think this as mercy, reaper...I shall return for you and my child." He tilted his hat slightly to Eric before turning and walking off, leaving the Reaper there on his own once more.

"…We'll see about that, spider." Eric grunted, grabbing his bag and heading back to the reaper Realm. Now he had gone and done it. He'd done just what both William and Alan had told him not to do. Maybe there was a way out of this mess? He turned and headed strait to the Library as soon as he was in the reaper realm.

The reaper spent hours in a privet corner of the library, pouring over books and documents, looking for a weakness spider demons had. But all he learned was that arachnids were greedy and would go to any lengths to trap what they wanted. Frustrated, he tossed the book in his hand on the table and leaned back, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, thinking about returning home for the night. With a sigh he started gathering his books to put back on the shelf when an old yellowed folder peaking out from between the pages of the book he had only half looked over caught his eye. He reached forward and opened the book to the pages it had been hidden between, reading the heading; _Demonic Changes_. Curious, though the topic wasn't what he had been looking for, he picked up the file and opened it. His eyes widened as he dropped the old file to the tabletop.

It was an old personnel file for a highly-ranked dispatch officer by the name of Mathias Fitton. Notes written hastily on the inside of the folder's flap listed out symptoms of turning into a demon, and the word 'spider' scrolled and underlined at the bottom. But that's not what had caught his eye; in the top corner, an old faded sketch of the reaper's likeness was clipped to the page. A handsome man with dark hair and thin eyes behind thin glasses; the same face of the very spider demon that had impregnated him.

Will had stopped into the library to drop off a few books when he heard something drop near the corner of the room, seeing Eric there surrounded by books. He frowned, seeing Eric's shocked expression and walked over to him. "What is it?" he asked quietly, glancing down at the folder the other reaper was staring at. His expression dropped, reaching down to pick up the folder to examine the details. "..Mathias...how could I have almost forgotten about him after all these years...?" He glanced up at Eric again, a very brief expression of sadness crossing his gaze before relaxing again. "Is this the spider demon you've come across?"

Eric nodded, "That's 'im…" he turned and looked up at his supervisor, "You know him?"

He nodded, closing the file again. "..I was one of the last to be brought into the Afterlife by his blade to be made a Reaper…but not long after, another spider jumped him during a mission and bit him. After that, not much was spoken about him. He left...most assumed to claim his own life before the change was completed...but it seems he didn't have the chance..." He sighed, tapping his glasses back up and straightening them. "I assume the reason he has been this way as of late is due to the venom of demon blood running through his mind...he used to be quite the opposite from what I do remember of him..."

"Well, he aint a reaper now." Eric said pushing himself up, "I ran inta 'im again this mornin'."

Will's gaze snapped back up. "What did he say? Why didn't you inform me earlier about this?"

"He wants ta keep the parasite." Eric shrugged, "Didn' think it was worth interuptin' yer work." Thought I'd try to find out some weakness 'e could have in case of problems later. But this is all I found."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Hell only knows what he would do with that child, especially if he is contracted to a human at the moment. We must avoid from him coming in contact again, Eric…so you must try to stay here in our realm until the child is rid of…"

"Figured as much…" He sighed, "I don' want this thing and I don' want 'im ta have it either. It shouldn't even be this far inta existence. But he said this may be over soon."

"How soon?" Will had only heard about events of a female becoming pregnant with a spider's child, but never of how long or the out-come. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if Eric would survive it because it _was_ a demon inside him. "Eric, what did he tell you?"

"Just something 'bout the growth spurt at the end bein' painful and how they grow faster than human babies. Really, mostly he just said he wanted the thing." Eric shrugged. "Didn't say when the end o' this'll be."

Will nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, one of the few habits he had that clearly showed how he felt. "…If this is coming to an end soon, it would be wise if you stayed under the doctor's eyes while the child finishes growing, Eric. We don't know what will happen over the course of the remaining weeks, perhaps even days…so, due to these circumstances, you should not be alone."

"I aint weak, boss. I'll be fine 'till the thing comes out. 'n I think if it was gon'ta be _that_ soon that 'e woulda forced me ta go with 'im since he wants the kid so badly."

"I'm not saying you're weak, Slingby, but when there is a _demon_ growing inside you…even the strongest are vulnerable to it. I haven't a clue what his plan is, but I don't want to risk anything." Will muttered, "If it were any other case, I would agree with you...but I cannot this time."

"It's my problem, boss, I don' want anyone ta get hurt cuz of this. Al already found out and now I'm worried he'll get too involved."

"Eric..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "…if you are kept safe here in our realm, chances of Mathias finding you are slim to none, and the doctors will make sure the child doesn't..." He trailed off, unable to find the best way to say it; there was no sugar-coating it. "We don't know what this child will do to you, Eric. All I am aware of is that demonic birthings for a human means they are ripped to shreds during the birthing process, no matter what the demon is. If it is the same for Reapers, even when so rare, I can't say."

"Never said I would be leavin' again, ya know. Jus' don' think I need to be trapped in the infirmary 'till it's over."

"I do. I just told you my reasons, Eric!" He stopped himself, taking a breath to calm himself. "…Mathias was knowledgeable on many things, especially demons. Even if he is our enemy now, I must still take precautions to anything he says about this situation."

"I'll go t' the infirmary once I have reason to. I've been goin' in for check-ups and Doc says I'm fine."

Will opened his mouth to argue back but stopped, knowing it was no good and closed it again. He would never admit it, but knowing Mathias was behind all this frightened him; even during his reaper years he was cunning in his ways, doing risky things in order to have things go his way...but that was what made him reach the top ranks. Nothing stopped him, and Will knew that his change into a demon only worsened that pride. He nodded, tucking the folder under his arm. "Then do as you need. Keep me informed of any changes if necessary." He turned and walked back from the library, dropping off the file so it was stored properly in the right place instead of being crammed in a book in the library.

* * *

**AN:** New cover by unknownpaws (DA name)


	4. Toxins

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 4.**

A few days passed without any changes, Alan had went along with Eric to be checked on by the doctor, and he had been told that he was fine, but he should start going in twice a week rather than once, as things were looking like they were speeding up.

Eric groaned in his sleep. The early afternoon sun shining through his bedroom window ignored. He rolled onto his side and curled up into himself as best he could, letting out a small whimper of pain that threatened to awaken him. Though he fought it and tried to escape deeper into slumber.

Alan had been busy with work, but with Eric's absences and Will and Alan being quiet, Ronald was becoming suspicious that something was going wrong with his friend. Once his lunch break hit, the mower-bearing reaper took off back towards the residences, finding Eric's place and knocking, hoping he was home and on probation or something. "Oi, Eric! You in there?"

The sleeping reaper barely heard Ronald, and ignored him, shoving his head under his pillow. All he wanted was sleep…to escape the strange pains coming from inside him as the spider baby moved, pushing at his belly trying to get more room as his skin was stretched as far as it would go.

Ronald frowned and dug around in his pocket, fishing out his keys before finding the right one Eric lent him when they had started getting so drunk together that they would stay the night at eachother's places, and unlocked the door, stepping inside to look around. It was too quiet for him, so Ronald continued in until he found Eric's room, seeing him laying there sound asleep. He sighed and knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Look, if I can't sleep in, neither can you…especially for, what, half a year now?" he grumbled, tilting his head when something didn't seem right. Why was Eric making those noises like he was in pain? "…Eric-senpai?"

Ronald's words only half registered with Eric and he grumbled an almost incomprehensible response; "…m'finego'way, kid…" he was about to roll over in search of a more comfortable position when the pain spiked and he found himself crying out, clutching his stomach. The idea of sleeping through the pain destroyed. "Fuck!"

Ronald jumped before starting over, only to stop again and stare in horror as the blanket shifted enough to show Eric's swollen stomach, something moving around inside it. "Sh-shit, Eric…WHAT IS THAT?" he nearly screamed, backing away and pointing. Is this what was going on? All this time, he was carrying whatever it was?

"Sh-shuddup, kid…" he groaned, in no mood for dramatics. Though he supposed Ronald wasn't as bad as if it had been Grell who had suddenly appeared in his bedroom, "I don'—ngh…" he gasped, taking a second to breath, "…need ta be reminded o' this thing…"

"What…happened to you..?" he squeaked, now pressed back against the wall.

"Christ, Knox, Ya gonna make me relive it?" Eric snapped, struggling to push himself up and leaning against the headboard of his bed. He took a deep breath, twitching in pain before fixing a serious, almost angry glare on his best friend, "I got drunk and knocked up by a fuckin' spider, tha's what 'appened."

If Ronald's eyes could get any bigger, they did at his friend's statement. "…You're carryin' a spider..? Why aren't you under surveillance at the hospital?"

"Didn' need ta till now…Ghah!" he threw his head back, smacking it hard against wood, "Fuck! Knox…st-op standin'there an'elp! At least send fer…hghh…Doctor Charles…b-f-'fore I take my scythe t' this thing!"

"R-right!" he stammered, scrambling out of the room and house before sprinting down towards the hospital, managing to drag the doctor and a few other medics out and leading them back to Eric's place not. Ronald stood out in the hallway as the medics rushed in to tend to Eric.

Eric bit down on his inner cheek; his fists clenching so hard his short nails actually drew blood from his palms as he waited. The pain was maddening. Claude had been right; he did want to rip the spider out of his body. He didn't care anymore if it would kill half the realm, as long as the pain stopped…

Charles hurried over as the other medics used straps they brought with to keep his arms and legs down so he wouldn't struggle. "You need to stop moving, Eric, otherwise it will see it as a threat! We can only hope this means it's ready to be taken out safely…" He reached over to move the blanket more, able to see the movements coming from inside him as well as stretch marks visibly appearing the more the child inside moved and grew. "Good god…I've never seen such a rapid growth..."

"Ya should feel it." Eric nearly screamed, unable to stop himself from fighting the nurses and straps holding him down, "Jus' get it _out!_"

The doctor shook himself from his shocked state and went to work, calling over a couple of the other medics to help begin on opening the struggling reaper as the rest held him down, Ronald eventually coming in to help the other's pin Eric's arms as they struggled to strap them down.

Eric grit his teeth at the added pain from a scalpel cutting into his overly stretched stomach before his eyes snapped open, wide, "St-Stop!" he gasped, feeling as if the child inside him was attacking rather than just moving, and a strange gas-like bubbling feeling starting to surround the child and gather where the blade was pressed.

Charles's hand froze, the putrid stench of the toxin suddenly drifting from beneath his blade. He ever so carefully drew his blade back, letting the wound heal itself and close around the child again, trembling slightly at the deadly mistake that almost killed them all. "..I...I'm afraid you still must go through this a bit longer, Mr. Slingby…"

"Then allow me to take him to someplace more comfortable." A voice replied from the doorway, another doctor walking in, "Mr. Spears sent for me…I specialize in these sort of cases. In case something else goes wrong, he will be under the utmost care in my hands, I assure you."

Eric squeezed his eyes shut, the child inside him calming, but still trying to gain more space. His body trembled as he forced himself to live on in pain, unaware of the new doctor. As grim as it was, thoughts of just killing himself did help. To end it all… the pain, the embarrassment…mostly the pain…

Doctor Peppers looked up at the man, adjusting his glasses as he glanced over him, "You don't work in our hospital…So I assume you have been temporarily transferred from another region? As such…Is it possible you have dealt with this risky situation before?" he questioned, meeting the stranger's green gaze.

"Yes." the new doctor replied simply. "I have been filled in to know well enough that a spider has done this and he is less than a day from being ready to give birth to the child. When that time comes, I find it best to be in a comfortable environment while surrounded by medical staff at the ready to help free him from this torture. Ah, pardon me…I am Richard Fulton." he bowed his head slightly, pushing up his glasses again.

"You have the patient transfer papers with you, I suspect? If so, I'll be happy to let you take on this mess, Doctor Fulton." Charles glanced back at the pained reaper in his care, "I'd rather not risk my own reputation with any mistakes on this case. As long as Mister Slingby pulls through and the spider inside is terminated safely."

"Is paperwork in need at this time, doctor? This patient must be moved immediately before the child inside has another spurt of growth…we can always fill out what is needed after Mr. Slingby is moved safely." Richard replied coolly, glancing over at Eric and eyeing his twitching stomach.

"We try to do things properly here in London Mister—" Peppers was cut off by a rather loud scream of pain from Eric, turning in time to see the reaper thrashing around, the nurses and Ronald trying hard to stop him from hurting himself, "…I suppose the papers can wait for a few hours in this case if your region didn't have them ready in time to send with you and we have to wait for them…"

Fulton nodded, hurrying over to help with the others as he undid the straps that held him. "His life is all that matters at his point, including his mental stability. If you and your assistants could wait outside while I run my own quick tests on him, I will call after I have finished…"

Charles nodded and he ushered his men and women out of the small bedroom, "Mister Knox, I know you are worried for your coworker, but you can't help. Besides, I believe you have work to get back to. I don't want Spears to get mad at me for you missing work. I'm sure you'll be updated on Mister Slingby's condition."

Ronald looked from Eric and the other doctors before sighing in defeat. "Guess so...but I better find out he's okay!" he warned before turning and heading out with the other's, hurrying back to work.

Once everyone had left the bedroom, Doctor Fulton walked over to close the door, locking it securely before turning back to Eric. "..Eric Slingby, is it? I've heard of you." He chuckled, his tone becoming darker as his green eyes suddenly shifted to golden yellow. "I can't say you are _too_ famous to me, but you have a reputation nonetheless…" He tugged off his glove, his black nails a dark contrast to the rest of his medical garb as he ran his hand over the reaper's tortured belly, feeling the child squirming about inside. "Did I not say it wouldn't be long?"

Eric's eyes snapped open again, staring up at Claude. How had he gotten there? How had the doctors and Ronald not notice he was a demon? The idea of being alone with the spider terrified him, though he hated to admit it. He grimaced and glanced at the door, "…B-better than you….never 'eard—o' you b'fore…Gnnh—Mathias Fitton." He hissed through the pain.

The demon's amused look vanished, paling ever so slightly before recollecting himself. "…I see that you have done your homework...no matter…" He brushed it off, leaning over Eric as his eyes lit up, a light, purplish mist emitting from a given breath of air to use to sedate the reaper as well as knock him unconscious for easier travel. "…Then you should know very well that I get what I want, Eric Slingby…"

The reaper's eyes grew heavy and before he could respond or call out he fell limp on his bed, consciousness leaving him and separating him, at last, from the pain. His mind knowing only the darkness behind his eyelids, not even dreams to help pass the time.

-x-

Slowly, the pain faded back in, coaxing Eric from his forced slumber. He groaned, clutching his stretched stomach before opening his eyes and becoming aware that he was no longer in his bedroom…nor was he in a hospital. He was in a grey room with lanterns set up to brighten the area, and he was on an old wooden table, though a pillow had been placed under his head. A tray of surgical tools lay next to him on a separate table.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return from your slumber." Claude's voice chuckled from a dark corner, the light from the lanterns reflecting off of his glasses, still adorning the medical garb from earlier. He straightened up and walked over, fingers running along the straps that held Eric down enough, though giving him enough slack to move his arms, before caressing his stomach, watching it shift again beneath his fingers. "Charles nearly wiped out your lot…I never thought him to be ready for being a proper doctor.." he murmured, glancing up over his glasses at the reaper.

Eric moaned, breathing hard, "Where'd you bring me?" he asked, too weak and in pain to put up much of a fight. He'd have to save himself for after the spider spawn was finally out of him.

"Somewhere with more privacy." He reached over and fixed the straps so Eric's arms were pinned above his head before walking back around to lean in, pressing his ear to his stomach to listen. "I wouldn't want a curious bystander to wander in, least of all one of your co-workers." He straightened up again and smirked at him. "And I'm sure you would prefer no one saw you like this too.." the demon purred, running his nails along the curve of his stomach again, now just biding his time until the child was ready to be properly removed.

"…This doesn' mean ya won. Not yet…" he muttered, tugging on his straps to test their strength.

"Indeed, 'not yet'...but once this child is born, I will have." A wicked smile played across his lips, lowering his gaze as he felt the child shift again beneath his fingers.

"You didn't even seem like you wanted a kid till You saw me again. What would you even do with it if you do get to keep it?"

"…Do you not realize how potent the child would be due to its bloodline? Reapers are not meant to bear children…and I know for certain the few women that carried spiders in the past had the child slaughtered the moment it was born. But now that I managed to keep one of the carriers under watchful eye...half reaper, half demon…" He couldn't help but grin at the thought. "The things we could be capable of if that bloodline continued! And to know that even male reapers are capable of carrying…" His grin slowly faded to just a smile, turning away to walk around the room to collect himself, sighing. The excitement was unbearable. He stopped after a few more paces, his back to Eric as he folded his arms. "…And they thought me mad all those years…reapers are no better than humans when it comes to change…"

"…And if the child takes after me? Who's to say my genes aren't more potent?" he countered, the idea randomly popping into his mind. He frowned, what if it was true? What if the kid was more reaper and less spider..?

"Then there is less of a reason to destroy it...but because it still has demonic genes, it is still considered a threat." he replied quietly, glancing over at him over his shoulder. "But how often have you heard of a demon becoming a reaper? Only reapers can become demons, never the opposite, and that is because our blood is more potent."

"In theory." Eric growled.

"A proven theory. And here I believed you had done your homework." Claude turned to face him again. "Do you honestly think if a reaper's blood were to mix with a demon's that it would over-power it? The demonic blood would _devour_ it. Which leads to another thought..." He tilted his head slightly, the idea just striking him, "Because there is a child inside you with demon blood, would my genes not begin to over-power yours and begin to convert it?"

Eric's eyes widened, "Impossible! The _only_ change you did to me is somehow making me carry this thing!"

"Yes, 'somehow'. Even I'm lost as to how it has come to be. I suppose we'll see…although unfortunately that chance will not happen, seeing as you have discovered who I truly am…" he mused, his dark smile returning. "But the child will see to it…I'm sure it's quite hungry..."

Eric closed his eyes, his head spinning, "I can't tell if you are threatening my life 'r not…what a nice way to treat the guy you knocked up." He said sarcastically.

"Accidental, of course...but even _you_ know that a newborn would require food sometime." he shrugged, placing his hand back on the twitching surface of the reaper's stomach. "Hmm…someone seems excited…"

"I doubt it—Ahh-!" he gasped, fighting his straps as the pain spiked again to an unbearable level, their conversation forgotten.

The grin on the spider returned, watching the tremors become more violent. "It's time. Ah, marvelous." He stepped around to the tray with the surgical knives, picking up one to examine its sharpness. "Now to decide whether I should show mercy and put you to sleep again, or let you feel everything, even while you become food for your own child…"

Eric would have scowled and snapped a comeback at the demon, but he bit down on his tongue and writhed against the pain, trying to escape, "Jus' make it stop!"

The demon frowned and turned to face him again, running a hand along his stomach to feel where the child was furthest away from before bringing the knife down and slicing open along the bottom, a strong stench bubbling up from the opening but disappeared quickly, the venom having lost its potency. He then widened the opening, quickly removing his gloves before slipping them into the wound to carefully pry the child from its confines, a wailing shriek echoing around the warehouse as it finally surfaced. "My, you certainly came out healthier than I expect…such a voice to you..." he cooed, grinning rather proudly at his masterpiece as he gently wiped away the remaining shell and fluid.

As soon as the child was out of him, Eric was able to calm down, the pain of being cut open was nothing compared to what he felt before. He relaxed against the table, panting and sweating for a few minuets before, against his better judgment; he turned his head and looked at the child in Claude's arms.

Once the shock of being removed from the dark, constricting place, the newborn quieted down to a whimper, writhing a bit in her father's hold before blinking up and around at everything around her, even at the hand that cleaned away the warmth, making her shiver and whimper again.

Claude leaned over for one of the rags he had brought with, shifting to hold her closer as he cleaned the last of the fluid off her head. "I can't remember the last I heard of a female being born of my kind...it must have been nearly a few centuries..." he mumbled, more to himself as he cradled her in his arm, a moment of a genuine smile flickering across his face before glancing up at the other, remembering he was still there and conscious.

Eric stayed silent, his gaze glued to the baby girl. Why did he want to reach out to her? To take her into his arms? To protect her? He needed to kill her…but he couldn't…

How could he?

The demon tilted his head slightly, curiously watching the reaper before realizing what he was seeing, chuckling quietly. "...I've seen that look before...it seems that despite your sharp tongue, you still formed the maternal side. How amusing." He walked closer before sitting himself on the edge of the table beside Eric so he could see the child that had caused him so much pain.

"Shut up, demon…" he muttered, softer than he intended as he looked at the chubby cheeks of his daughter. And suddenly, questions assaulted his mind. Why hadn't he thought of names? Why hadn't he gotten ready for her? He had plenty of time… and then…there was still the problem of Claude…Claude wanted her. He wanted to take her and what? Corrupt her innocent mind? Make her into a monster like every other demon?

No. No, he wouldn't let the spider have her.

"You look so..._torn_. Could it be you suddenly have a change of heart?" he smirked, sliding off the table to stand again as he looked back down at the little girl. "You realize that you will never be able to keep her even if I allowed you to. The others will not let her live." he said, almost gently, to the pinned reaper. "For once, I would like to see one of us live…" He narrowed his eyes as a thought returned to plague his mind, sighing.

The little one had finally quieted down, now curiously blinking up at her surroundings, particularly at the face above her.

"And why should I let you have her?" he snapped, tearing his gaze from her small form to look up at the spider demon.

"Because _I_ can keep her alive." he retorted, "She will be cared for like family, if you choose to believe it or not. We are not completely heartless creatures like believed to be...like I believed..."

"Well, I don't trust you to raise her." He snapped.

"If I were still Mathias, would you trust me then?" he growled, but silenced himself, closing his eyes. "…My _point_...is that I know you better than you realize. If not you specifically, the Higher will see that she is destroyed. The doctors know...and no doubt that William knows as well...with this circumstance, I know that those at the very top will hear of this. I only have her to lose, Eric. No chance of having my status stripped, nothing but possible envious demons that I can easily take care of. What do you have? Your reputation and status as a Reaper. Without that, you are _nothing_, and keeping her will not only take that from you, but she will be hunted. If you truly cared for her, you would understand that her staying with you is more of a risk than her staying with me." All while he threw his logic out at the reaper, his hold around the little girl became more protective, the thought of watching reapers rip her out of either of their arms to slaughter her haunting him, frightening him...something he was not used to. A feeling he had long since forgotten.

"Unlike you, They trust me. I can say she's dead. They won't look for her…I can keep her secret…" even as he said it, he knew there were problems with the idea. He wouldn't be able to stay with her all the time, he can't take her to work with him…

"Your emotions and lack of social outings will give you away. Just from that single night, I know you are the type to go out more than often. They would sense her whether you spoke lies to them or not, and your lies will merely draw them closer to her!"

Another whimper escaped the young girl, feeling the tension in the air grow uncomfortable.

"She's my daughter as much as she's yours, Fitton."

"If I recall, you wanted nothing to do with her until you saw her for the first time."

Eric looked down, "That doesn' change that I want what is best for her. And I don' think you are that."

"Explain to me _why_."

"Why? Because you are a demon who took advantage of me wile I was drunk off my arse, and wile you use ta be a reaper, from what I heard, ya weren't that great of a guy then, so how can I trust ya are better now? I don' know you so why should I trust ya?"

He narrowed his eyes, the golden hue shimmering slightly. "Exactly that...you know _nothing_ of me. Let me tell you, Slingby: the reason I was untrusted during my time was because I longed for chances like this, for the fighting to stop. But I saw it was futile due to Reapers just _craving_ for reasons to destroy demons. I knew my place though...I knew too well what would happen if something were to happen. That was my plan, I would be executed. Do you realize how difficult it was to track down demons that were not rogue during my time? Especially to negotiate with them? One of them happened to be a spider, and because of my willingness to bridge things together, I was blind to the fact that they are the _worst_ if they give in entirely to their dark nature. That spider took one of the women from my division and impregnated her, so it became my duty to right my wrongs. Unfortunately, I was too slow, and I know now how difficult it is to fight off the instincts. But I will _not_ give in to them like that spider did. I might have forced myself onto you, but upon learning that a child as created from it, I have found a reason to fight myself just to rekindle that hope that this child will stop _everything_. If she ever becomes a weapon of war or even killed in vain, then by Hell I will kneel before the Gates of Heaven and let them smite me." He clenched his jaw and fell silent, glaring down at the reaper.

Silence feel between them for a moment before Claude spoke again, more in a hushed, yet firm, tone, "…The children before her...I watched what they did to them. They do _unspeakable_ things to half demons...possibly worse than full ones. I'd rather suffer the Pit's torture chambers than to stand there and watch what they do to those children..."

If he could move, Eric would have crossed his arms, "You can say what you want. I do not want to leave her with you."

"You're as stubborn as the rest of them." he growled, his patience at its limit. "If that is your answer, then so be it. But I am not the one chained down to a table." he pointed out, using his free hand to tap up his glasses. "Seeing as you certainly are no different, then you leave me no choice. You had your chance, Eric Slingby." There was no smirk, no grin in boasting that he had won. Claude was livid; even after all that, after explaining his reasons in a way that he had hoped would make the other understand, after nearly pouring out what heart he had left...the reaper spat it back in his face. He growled lowly and turned, leaving Eric bound to the table to heal on his own as he carried the newborn out of the warehouse, bundling her under his coat as he walked out into the night.

"Fitton! You bring her back right now!" Eric screamed out, struggling against his bindings, the deep cut in his abdomen bleeding heavily from the movements. He couldn't die from it, but he was getting dizzy from blood-loss. He spewed out insults, trying to coax the spider demon back.

Claude didn't even slow, able to hear Eric raging until he was surrounded by the busy streets of London, deciding to begin hunting for some food for the baby girl...his baby girl. No one would touch her, and he would make sure of it. He shifted his coat as he heard her cooing, looking down at her and sighing. "I will find you something…and hopefully a bath once my master is no longer in need of me for the evening..." he whispered, glancing around as those passing by before continuing on his hunt.

"Damnit…" Eric cursed, dropping his head back onto the thin pillow. He felt so weak…there was no way he'd let the demon keep her, but the room was spinning and growing darker…he needed to hang on, to go save his daughter…he'd leave dispatch if he had to, he just needed to save her…somehow…


	5. To be a Father

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 5.**

Unknown to the spider, a pair of green eyes watched from behind rectangular frames, waiting until the demon was out of sight. Will dropped down from his hiding spot and hurried inside the warehouse, glad that the traps had been lowered as he stepped beside Eric. Without a word, he tugged open the straps, reaching over for one of the extra rags to press it to Eric's sliced abdomen, keeping an eye out if the spider decided to return.

Eric weakly looked at his boss, but remained silent. He couldn't trust him to help him get his daughter back…as desperate as he felt; he wasn't going to put her in danger.

Will rapped the cloth around the reaper's sliced stomach to try and slow the bleeding before carefully helping Eric sit up, bringing his arm around his shoulder so he could balance him on his feet. "We need to get you to the hospital…we will worry about them later..." he muttered.

The weakened reaper nodded, fighting back a wave of tears that threatened to fall. There was no way he'd let anyone see them. "…I'll be fine, Boss…" he muttered.

"Don't be foolish, Eric…you're lucky he didn't kill you." He glanced over at the wounded reaper, slowly walking with him back to their own realm, noticing Eric looked genuinely upset. "We will deal with Claude and the child in due time…"

Eric felt his frown furrow more and he didn't respond, clutching at his stomach as if he was in pain in order to hide the fact that he was more clinging to the idea of saving his daughter…who needed a name…why hadn't he given her one? Even if he had to share her with the spider…she needed a name…he wanted to call her by it, to hold her in his arms…

He shook his head, no good thinking about it, it'd only cause problems if he accidentally said his thoughts out loud. But she had looked so small…so fragile…she needed him…

Will lead Eric up to the hospital, the doctor running out to check on him before calling for assistance and to open a room, a few medics doing so, all the while Will staying with him to help. There was something different about Eric, and he wanted to find out what; why did he look upset? Had the demon said something...done something? All he could think about what he overheard was Claude explaining his past and then leaving, not able to hear what Eric had said. Something was off.

Once things had settled and Eric was lying down on one of the beds, Will took a seat in the chair beside him, watching him, unsure on which question to ask first.

Eric frowned, looking out the window. He tried to keep his mind off his daughter…but she kept finding a way back into his thoughts. It was maddening. He was stuck, unable to do anything…to even see her…

Unless…he could sneak out that night…but where could he even begin to look for her? William had called him 'Claude' Maybe there was a file on his whereabouts? If he could find it and go after him…get his baby girl back…and then what? Leave? He couldn't bring her home…

"..Eric…" William began quietly, "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Eric tore his gaze away from the window and looked at his boss, "Oh, Nuthin' Just a little…embarrassed tha' I could be taken so easily and couldn' do anythin' about it is all."

"I've seen you embarrassed before, Eric, that look isn't from embarrassment..." he pointed out. This look was never a good sign for Eric; something always followed after it, and usually it was never good.

"I've never gotten myself into such a mess as this one before either, Boss." He pointed out.

"Obviously, but that look isn't new." he replied, being careful to not send Eric into one of his rages. The last thing he wanted was for Eric to get upset and hurt himself.

"What look?" He asked in a strangely calm tone.

"…Like you're planning to do something. As to what it is, I haven't the faintest idea, but if it has to do with that demon…you have gone through enough with him." he sighed, nudging his glasses up, "I was send out a dispatch team and personally join them to see to it that the demon and child are taken care of. You do not need to insert yourself; you have already been through enough with him…"

Eric stiffened, but kept a calm expression, "I'm not planning anythin'. If I never see 'im again it'd be too soon."

Will nodded. "Let's try to keep it that way. The last thing we need is for you to fall victim to his words…perhaps even the child's charm.."

"I ain't about to trust anythin' a demon says, Boss. As far as I'm concerned, it's over." He lied.

Will nodded again before sighing, getting to his feet. "..I must return to work. I will inform the others that you have returned safely, including those who know of the truth. I will come check on you later." He turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him to let Eric rest.

The rest of the day, nurses were in and out, checking in on him until finally, he got tired of waiting and around eleven at night, he pretended to be fast asleep, finally putting an end to his checkups for the day. Sure no one was about to walk into the room, the reaper climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes over his bandaged torso, tossing his hospital gown to the side as he tip-toed over to the window. He quietly slid it open and looked out, waiting for a reaper below to round a corner before he jumped out, landing with a grunt.

He looked over his shoulder and started for the gates to return to mortal London, determined to find his little girl.

Alan knew it was late, but he wanted to make sure everything was going fine for Eric. After Will had told him of all the Eric went through, he quickly finished the rest of his work before hurrying over to the hospital. But just as he was about to walk inside, he noticed something drop down from towards the end of the building, looking over and squinting to see what it was...only to see that it was Eric. His eyes widened and he hid behind one of the statues, quietly following after him until he watched him heading for the realm gates, wondering where the hell he was going.

Determined to find out, he tagged after him, staying at a distance so not to get Eric's attention until he knew what was going on.

Eric quietly slipped out into London and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started down the streets. He had overheard some of the medical staff talking about the spider demon being contracted to an earl by the name of Trancy and that the following morning a team of reapers would be sent in to take care of the 'problem'. Fortunately, he had collected a soul near the Trancy estate before and knew where it was. Once he reached the edge of town, he picked up his pace, moving quickly.

Alan remained behind him, trying to figure out where he was headed to as they traveled through London towards the edge of the town, frowning in thought as Eric suddenly took off. Had he caught on to him? Knowing there was no point to stop, he took off after him, staying in the shade of the trees until they came to the outskirts of the known Trancy manor, where the infamous Earl lived...as well as his more infamous demon butler.

Eric slowed his pace and crept up to the house, peaking in the windows, looking for sign of where she was being kept. He wished he had gotten out of the hospital sooner, when Claude would still be busy with his master. But this was his only chance to save her… Finally, he spotted a small bassinette with a wiggling baby inside it, alone in a dimly lit room…it was almost too easy…there had to be a trap or alarm…something…

Alan peered out from behind a tree, watching Eric stop in front of the window. Upon squinting, the younger reaper could make out the same bassinette and everything suddenly clicked: Eric was going back for the child.

What happened to getting rid of it?

He couldn't let him…he knew something was going to happen, something bad. Taking a breath of confidence, Alan darted out and grab hold of Eric, dragging him back and down into the bushes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed quietly, keeping his hold on him so he couldn't pull away. "You should still be in the hospital!"

Eric flailed out, about to knock Alan back when he realized who it was. Instead, he spun around, slapping his hand over Alan's mouth, "Quiet! You'll attract that damned spider." He hissed, looking back at the window that would lead him to his daughter, "What'r you doin' here, Al?"

"I saw you leave the hospital…are you mad?" He pulled away from his hand, but made sure to keep his voice low, "Why did you come back? Please don't say it's for the child…Will is going to take care of it!"

"…Sorry, Al…I can't let anyone hurt her…"

Alan stared at him in disbelief. "You...after all that...Eric, you can't…they'll call you out on treason for trying to protect her! She's still half demon..."

"She's my daughter! Nothing'll change that."

"I know you weren't thinking that when you were still carrying her…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Besides, you're still healing! The spider isn't the only demon in that manor, you know...and I don't think just us alone could take on all five of them, including Faustus…"

"I'm not leaving her, Al. I can't explain it…I just…when she was born…" he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "She isn't a demon, not to me. I'll do anything for her, Al…to be in her life, to keep her safe…Earlier…if Fi—Faustus hadn't left like he had with her…" he shook his head, why admit it? It'd only cause problems if Alan knew…but he couldn't deny the fact that he had been willing to go as far as to make a deal with the spider had he gotten the chance to finish what he was building up to. But now…he was stuck with trying to take her back from him.

Alan shook his head, still having trouble believing his friend. "…If any other situation, Eric...it could be any situation…but I just...I don't know what to do. You can't keep her...you know that. If you do, they'll come for you…I'm sorry, Eric...but either way, there is no saving her..."

"…No, I'm sorry…" Eric said, not caring that his friend could see the tears gathering in his eyes, "Report me if you have to but…I'll not let harm come to her…even if it means fightin' coworkers and friends." With that, he slipped out of the brush and hurried back to the window, summoning his scythe to cut the lock and let himself in. he slowly approached his daughter and smiled down at her as she looked up at him curiously, a wide toothless smile stretching her lips as her tiny hands reached up.

"Hey there, sweetie…" he reached down and gingery scooped her into his arms, kissing her cheek lightly. It was strange holding her, never having held a child before, let alone one so small…but this one was his…and she seemed to know it by the happy coos she was emitting. He wrapped her in her blanket and quietly made his way back to the window.

The window suddenly dropped down before Eric could make it back to it, a shadow stretching across the room as Claude stood in the doorway, eyes locked on the both off them. "You will never learn your lesson, will you? She is perfectly safe here." he murmured quietly, danger in his tone.

Alan watched sadly as Eric went into the room, hearing him whispering to the little girl. He had to admit, listening to Eric be so gentle with a child made a small smile surface, but the moment the window snapped shut he knew something was wrong. He brought himself up to glance inside, seeing the butler's figure standing by the door, looking menacingly at the reaper with his child. What could he do? Eric was in trouble if he was left or saved, but he couldn't leave him to fend off the demon on his own…

"They know who you are, and that you have her. They are already planning their attack. I'd rather know she's safe than hope she is." Eric said as calmly as he could, holding her close to his chest.

"And taking her straight to them will save her? I told you, Eric Slingby, all they want is _her_!" he growled, eyes flashing an angry red. "Has your hearing gone as terrible as your sight? Do you not understand that _you_ are the greater risk and not me?" His gaze lowered slightly, noticing movement from outside the window, his eyes narrowing further as he looked back at Eric. "…You even brought another reaper with you...that is all the evidence I need." His hands tightened into fists for a second before opening, gold knives glinting in the dim light as they dropped down between his fingers, walking towards Eric.

Alan's eyes widened as he saw the demon take notice him, ducking down again for a moment before peeking up, watching Claude advancing on Eric. He quickly summoned his scythe and used the handle to break through the window, pulling himself up through it and landing between Eric and Claude, his scythe raised defensively. "Eric, go!"

"I'm not taking her to th—" Eric froze, hearing glass shatter and less than a second later; Alan sliding between the demon and himself, "Al-! No, go home where it's safe!"

"Not this time, Eric! You have to get better…I...still don't know what you're planning to do with her, but if you really do care…you have to go back, Eric!" Alan called back over his shoulder at him, never daring to look away from the demon in front of him.

Claude's fingers tightened around the knives, daring to step closer until he was towering over the interfering reaper.

Eric gripped the handle of his scythe and shoved it out past Alan at Claude to get him to back away, "I can't let you get involved with this, Al. And you know I can't go back. Not now. Not with her."

Alan blinked and looked at him. "…you're…giving up everything for her..? But...Eric, you didn't even...I don't understand.."

The spider stood his ground, but frowned at the reaper holding his daughter. "…You mean to say that you are giving up your own status as Reaper for her? Why…would you do something so...foolish? What would you be then?"

Eric looked up at Claude; "A father." He looked back down at the golden eyed baby, "I realize you can't understand. You didn't choose to give up your life as a reaper. It was taken from you. But I don't think it's foolish to give it up to be a father." He narrowed his eyes at Claude, "Tell me, Fitton, if you were in my place right now. Could you do anything different?"

Alan looked between the two, his eyes widening slightly at the name Eric called the demon, ringing a memory on reading it somewhere. "Fitton..? Y-you mean..?" He blinked as a gloved hand suddenly lightly covered his mouth, hushing him.

Claude's frown stayed, as did his fingers over Alan's mouth; he was tired of the exclamations over his rediscovered name. He carefully stepped around the younger reaper and walked calmly over to Eric. "...I wouldn't know, so I cannot say what I would do. But I must remind you that I want her as much as you do, and claiming your rights will take away mine, seeing as you plan to go into hiding. She has seen both of us and, though she is still very young, she will remember me whether you tell her of her origin or not. I will not have something precious stolen from me again, Eric Slingby."

"And I think it is quite obvious that I'll not let her be taken from me." his gaze flickered to Alan, "Alan, go. This is between us…the more you know the more you'll only be hurt."

"Knowing you're leaving is hurting enough…" Alan mumbled, slowly lowering his scythe as he turned to them.

"Then how do you plan to make this work?" Claude pointed out, seeing no possible way that would work between him and Eric. Adoption was out of the question, attempting to form an agreement on 'sharing' her would be impossible, even asking the reaper to stay close by or even hidden within the manor made him inwardly twinge; this was not a relationship between them, he could never see it as such.

"I…don't know. We'll have to talk about it." He narrowed his eyes, "And this time like adults. No leavin' me tied to a table." He then stepped around and walked over to Alan, "Al, I'm sorry. Ya know I never meant for things ta turn out this way. I've made too many mistakes…but this is one I can't afford ta make. I'll regret it too much if I give 'er up…I'll understand if ya can' forgive me fer this one."

Alan shook his head. "..I don't know what to think yet, Eric…you know the risks…and you didn't even want her...but…at least it's a miracle in itself that you actually formed parental instincts..." he looked up at the older reaper with a weak smile. "I really don't know right now, Eric...I'm sorry..."

"I had hoped you would come to your senses and think logically for a change while you were bound." Claude muttered under his breath, "Instead of acting before you think…"

"Ya left and took 'er with ya before I was finished talkin' to ya. I had said I didn' want ta leave her with ya…" Eric turned and looked over his shoulder at the demon, "Didn' mean I wasn't willin' to talk it out."

"I was finished talking. You didn't seem to grasp the concept that I did what a demon or reaper should never do: I showed you my _heart_, and all you did was spit in my face." he growled quietly. "I cannot seem to 'talk' with you due to your blunt accusations always getting in the way of what needs to be truly discussed."

"You forget I was tied to a table, cut open and bleeding freely after being in so much pain from this little one tryin' ta get out wile you were rambling on. Half the things you were rambling on about weren't makin' sense…" he cursed and looked down at the baby girl who yawned, seemingly falling asleep in her reaper father's arms. His expression and voice softened, "Ya didn' even let me touch her…"

The moment returned again, that brief glimpse of the demon's softened expression before it became cold again. "My trust for your kind still lacks, even when you were dazed from the ordeal. I may have been more lenient while you were still carrying her, but only because I knew she could not be harmed until she was ready."

"I may be a reaper, but I'm her father, just as you are. If I didn't care about her, then I wouldn't be here now. William means to have a group of reapers out here as early as dawn to 'take care of her.' And I'm not willing to take the chance that they'll succeed. I don't want her near anyone who means her harm." He paused, "Did ya name her yet?"

The demon blinked but frowned, more in concern; a small army of reapers to bother the manor was no good, especially with the little one inside. He looked back at Eric again at the final question. "...I thought of Elise for her name…" he replied quietly, softer than his tone had been that entire night. His mind reeled, wondering how to avoid the reaper horde that was being sent to attack. Strangely enough, he did believe Eric...he had the truth in his tone, the real concern that the little girl would be in trouble because of it. They had to agree on something soon before dawn on what to do, even more so how to keep it a peaceful agreement so both would be able to see the child.

Eric nodded, leaning back against a table as he watched Elise suckle his finger tiredly, "I think it fits her…" he allowed himself to smile gently before sighing, "I had planned ta take her with me ta Scotland. But that's outa the question now, isn't it?"

Claude nodded curtly, also looking down at the child. "…At this point, I hope I will be able to fulfill my contract soon to move about as I wish. I would…even consider joining you if need be...for her..."

"I'd have no right to deny you the right to do so…I…don't know much about bein' a parent…it would be nice to have help…" he muttered, hating to admit it.

The spider nodded slowly, finally sighing and removing his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "...how many are coming?"

"I don't know…Will only said he'd take care of it and then left…I overheard the nurses talking saying that the team was gathering and would be moving out come morning. I've been in the infirmary, not dispatch. Information was limited. I'm lucky I heard anything at all apart from what Will said."

Claude nodded again, folding his arms while pondering the situation.

"...I could…ask to join and tell you..." Alan finally spoke up, more in a hushed voice, not believing that he was stepping up to help Eric escape with the child that was being hunted, even tipping the demon on classified details. "Just...please try not to kill anyone…especially Will..."

The demon opened his eyes again to look over at the younger reaper. "…As much of a problem William is to this situation, he will be fine." he replied quietly, his tone changing slightly as though he remembered something important.

Eric glanced at Claude, wondering if the former reaper and William had been close friends at one point. But he pushed the thought aside and looked at Alan, "Al, It's too dangerous. You can't get caught helping me. Com'ere." He beckoned his friend over to him, resting his forehead on the smaller reaper's soft hair, as his arms were still holding Elise, "Yer a good kid, and the best reaper I know. But ya got to think of yourself for once. They can help you, maybe even save you, but they won't if they find out you are helping me commit treason. I won' let you throw everything away"

"You're risking everything to take her and run…I want to help a little more…" he whispered, closing his eyes as tears began to surface, "I just want you to be okay...and since she means so much to you…I understand now…and I want to help make sure she's safe too." He opened his eyes slightly to look down at the baby sleeping soundly between them, smiling slightly.

"Yer too pure, Al…" Eric sighed, "If ya get yerself caught don't think I won' come back ta smack ya upside the head."

"I know…" he chuckled weakly, reaching up to hug him carefully. "...I should...go then. Please don't kill each other, especially since you are on his property." He looked up at him again before slowly pulling away, turning to look back at Claude. "That goes for you too. If you threaten him again or try something funny..."

Claude held up his hand to stop him. "I'm in no mood to be sadistic tonight. Do what you need to…"

Alan nodded, looking back at Eric once more before walking over to carefully slip back out the window, hurrying back to the reaper realm.

"…I hope he knows what he's doing…" Eric muttered, watching his friend hurry away before turning his gaze on Claude, "You act like you knew Spears well." He commented, though he knew there were more important things.

Yellow eyes darted back to land on the reaper before him, unsure why he suddenly felt this saddening hole in the pit of his stomach. "..I feel that I do. I know his face, his tone...but my memory has long since been wiped due to the change I underwent." he murmured, shaking his head. "You will have to ask William that yourself one day, but right now we must figure out what to do before dawn. I know that I must stay to protect my master and his manor..." he stopped short, frowning slightly as he thought how to put his words, "…she…must be safe...and...although I still lack trust in reapers...you are willing to give up everything for her. You better not be playing me a fool, though," he warned, "because if a single hair on her head is harmed, it is your throat I will go for."

"No offence, but if I meant her harm, I had the chance to do so before you showed up. Elise is safe with me. But if ya want a way to track me, I'm willin' as long as Will and them can't follow."

"I have many methods of tracking, Eric…which one were you thinking of?" he asked, eyeing him curiously.

Eric shrugged, "I never really…paid much attention t'that kind o' stuff. Jus' figured ya had a way to find us. Would be better than if I just told you where I'm taking her 'cuz anything could happen to change it."

He nodded in agreement, watching him thoughtfully as he planned out a way to properly track him without becoming fully attached. "I have many, most involving marking...although, I seem to have done that already." he added, something dawning on him. "I can easily track her, in turn be able to track you through her if you two happen to be separated for reasons unknown."

Eric nodded, "Something I hope won't be a problem. I don't intend to separate myself from her. We will be leaving London. It isn't safe as too many reapers know my face. As soon as they discover me missing they'll be looking for me. Once they find you don't have Elise here, they will know that I have deserted dispatch. The further away I take her, the safer she'll be." He paused and looked at Claude in the eye, "Scotland is my home country, but I have not been there since I was a small human boy. I'll plan to take her there if possible."

"As important as Scotland is to you, I suggest you take her further until I send notice that it has all blown over. As to where, that is completely up to you." Anywhere but near here was safer, though to be completely safe would be off the planet entirely; reapers would be informed of this incident...he knew it too well already. Claude shook his head to clear the thoughts. "I will come find you once I am able to, that is for certain, but until then you will have to be on your own."

"Then, I'll…take her as far as I can…I don't know where…Once you find us, We'll discuss what to do from there." He paused and cringed, "As much as I'll enjoy having her to myself…try to hurry. I don't wan' her to have a life on the run."

Claude paused, but then slowly nodded, sighing again, but more in relief; there it was...the one thing he wanted after all this time.

A reaper finally understood.

"I will make sure to keep in touch once everything clears. Expect to hear from me in at least a month's time." he said quietly, relaxing his stance. "You still have time to get out of London before the others come here to find her." He hesitated once more, lowering his gaze down for a moment. "…I imagine…that even though you were bandaged up in the infirmary, you still need time to rest to heal…"

Eric nodded, "I still 'ave my scythe and glasses, but I doubt I would be able to fight fer long, especially if I have Elise with me. I could tell when I was travelin' here to get her that I'm still not in the best shape."

Claude looked down at his pocket watch to check the time. "…Plenty of time." He snapped the watch shut again before looking back at Eric. "Have a seat." He motioned over to the chair nearest the bassinet. "You need your rest, as does she…for a couple hours, at least."

The reaper slipped the baby back into her bassinette smiling as she seemed to moan in protest before settling back in her dreams. He then sat down and relaxed, surprised by just how much better it felt to do so. Pain he hadn't been aware of eased. He looked down and pinched open his shirt to check his bandages to make sure he didn't rip himself open again and cause the bleeding to return. "…why'd ya do it?" he mumbled curiously, pressing his fingers against the bandage wrapped around his torso, "Ya know…the night I was drunk. All this time I assumed you were jus' after some information 'r just to spite us reapers but… that kind of doesn't seem to fit anymore…"

The spider shrugged lightly, quietly closing the door behind him so they would not be disturbed. "…Boredom. It had been too long since I had my own personal fun with someone who could handle it. Humans break so easily beneath me or they are not interested. I had nearly lost myself to becoming full demon at that point, too…so to quench that thirst felt remarkable…"

"…Oh…" the reaper felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, and he busied himself with adjusting his bandages. Though he was already sure that they were fine. Finally, he re-buttoned his shirt and leaned back in the chair, looking out the shattered window.

He arched a thin eyebrow. "Did you expect a different answer?"

"Didn' know what to expect, really." He shrugged.

"Then why that kind of reaction?" he pointed out, noticing the fading blush on the other.

"What reaction? It wasn't any different than if you would have told me something completely off the wall."

"Hm." He watched him for a moment longer, wondering whether to push it further but decided not to, instead looking over at the shattered window.

"Sorry 'bout tha…Didn't think Al was still there…" he muttered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"It's no trouble." Claude walked over to the window, picking up one of the pieces and holding it up to the center, the rest slowly shifting back until they reformed the window once again, perfect as though it was never broken.

"Still…didn' expect ta be followed 'ere…Just glad it was Al, and not anyone else…"

Claude wasn't sure how to respond, not knowing much about any of the reapers. He felt that he knew William, but that was about it, otherwise he had no say completely.

Eric yawned and allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep, enough to rest himself, but still awake enough to be aware of what was going on in the small room. He knew he wouldn't have much time before he'd have to escape, leaving Claude to the army of reapers he knew would be coming.


	6. Epilogue

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 6.**

**Epilogue**

Eric smiled, watching his golden eyed daughter running around, her long, unruly black hair flying in the wind as she filled her basket with different fruits. Eric and Elise had lived peacefully for five years outside a small town in Scotland. And wile she needed to drink blood; she could eat and enjoy human food, which helped ease Eric's mind.

Elise grinned and hurried over to Eric, "I'm finished, daddy!"

Eric took the basket and set it on the counter for the farmer to add up the total. He then paid him and took the basket and his daughter's hand, leading her back out onto the streets, steering them through the crowd back towards the road that would lead them home.

"Can we make pie tonight, father?" she asked, hugging her favorite doll to her chest as she hurried along next to him.

"Of course, sweetheart." He smiled, "Anything you want on your birthday…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling eyes watching the both of them. He paused and looked around, his gaze falling on a pair of golden eyes that stared at them from through the crowd, making him stop completely.

Elise looked up in confusion at her father, then looked in the same direction, eyes widening. "Daddy...is that...Father?" she asked quietly, looking back up at him again.

"Yes...that's him."

Elise's face lit up and she dragged Eric off towards the demon, letting go of his hand as she flung herself into the demon's arms.

**END**

* * *

**AN: **LAZY ENDING IS LAZY! ah-haha, sorry if this is a disappointment but the co-writer and I just got lazy on it. It sat untouched for nearly half a year...so we finally _Gave up_ and quickly wrote this. I'm sorry if you were expecting a nice fight/escape scene... **  
**

Co-written by *NinLuvs-SHM on DA


End file.
